


Master's New Toy

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Lovino is a pleasure slave, Antonio owns him and watches him get fucked before doing some fucking of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitineedaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/gifts).



He stood in the middle of the room, the white silk strip around his eyes the only thing on his body. From what Lovino had gathered, his Master had acquired a new toy and decided that Lovino would be the one to try it out for his pleasure. It felt strange to be without the usual jewelled adornments that he wore when his Master called for his favourite slave; no gold cuffs around his wrists and ankles; no necklaces resting on his shoulders; not even the weight of earrings.

Lovino had never felt this naked before.

He lifted his head when he heard the scrape of a chair and thick, expensive fabric settling. Despite the blindfold, he could feel the eyes of his Master, King Antonio Fernandez Carriedo on him. He straightened his back and spread his knees further apart, ignoring the scrape of the tiled floor on his skin as they moved.

He hadn’t seen so much of a glimpse of this room, and had to clamp down on the urge to look around when something moved behind him and there was a light touch to one of his feet. It moved up his foot to his ankle and then something wrapped around his leg. It felt smooth and kind of slimy and he couldn’t help the hitch in his breathing that the strength caused. It was being gentle, whatever this was, but it would all depend on how he behaved.

Before he knew what was happening, there was another one wrapping around his chest and pulling him up into the air. He let out a cry of surprise, only to stop when one tentacle pushed itself into his mouth. It thrusted in and out slowly, filling his mouth as easily as his Master’s cock did. It tasted sweet and musky on his tongue, almost like honey.

Antonio groaned softly and palmed his cock at the sight of those lips being forced open by the tentacles of his new pet. He could see it pushing in deeper and deeper. The tentacles that were running over Lovino’s body left a slick trail in their wake and he watched hungrily as it pulled his legs apart.

Lovino couldn’t help the gasp he let out around the thick tentacle in his mouth when his unresisting legs were spread as wide as they could go. Considering the training he’d had, that was pretty wide. He had to keep himself from accidentally biting down when he felt the tip of one teasing at his hole - unusually, he hadn’t been prepared before this, so anxiety over how it would feel to have that inside him made his stomach twist.

The one in his mouth rippled and squirted something down his throat. It felt warm as it went down and Lovino moaned softly as that warmth settled low in his abdomen and made his cock harden fully. He whined softly as he felt a thin one wrap around the base, only being distracted by the tentacles’ tips pressing against him.

It wasn’t like he was unused to having things up there; quite the opposite. He was just used to it being more human and more gentle than the rough thrust they used to push inside him. They were slick and strangely cool and he squirmed around, wishing he could at least see what it was that was slowly beginning to fuck him open, one tentacle at a time. They pressed in deep, making pleasure jolt through him and he began to grind back down onto them. The one in his mouth withdrew, but a handful of thinner ones cradled his hand and forced the slave to keep his mouth open to let his master hear every whimper and moan and cry for more that he made. Everywhere the tentacles had left their slick was beginning to tingle and if his arms hadn’t been held back, he would have wrapped a hand around his cock, despite all his training to let only his master decide when and how he should feel pleasure. He whimpered out a plea for more; the tentacles in his ass weren’t enough, he needed something thicker inside him, and they were going far too slowly. He wanted to be fucked like this, he wanted to be held down and made to take everything he was given.

It wasn’t long before he got his wish; more of them pressed inside him and wormed as deep as they could inside his body. Drool was dripping from his swollen, reddened lips as he suckled desperately on the one in his mouth. He could feel the tips squirming inside him, brushing teasingly close to his sweet spot. The slick from the tentacles was dripping out of his hole with every thrust and an animalistic cry came from him when he felt a gush of the cold fluid inside him. He wanted more, he wanted more, he wanted more!

A few words were all that Antonio needed to get his new pet to drop him carefully. The tentacles reluctantly withdrew from his body and pulled away back into the corner. “Lovino? Follow my voice and you’ll get what you want.”

He whimpered with need and crawled the distance to his master’s feet. The blindfold was starting to slip and once Lovino had reached him, he pulled it gently off.

“Ahh… Such beautiful eyes. I shouldn’t have hidden them.” The white silk was stained by the slick of the tentacles bleeding through the fabric. He patted his thighs to encourage his adorable concubine up onto his lap and drew him into a kiss, tasting the remnants of sweetness on his lips. Lovi whined softly when he slipped two fingers inside him and felt around. “You’re so loose as well. Do you want me?”

“Yes! Oh, please, yes! I want you!” He rocked down onto his fingers, desperate for something more.

Antonio wasted no time in pulling him closer and sinking his cock deep in his ass. It felt so good to finally be inside him after watching that. “You drive me wild,” he murmured in his ear before starting to thrust. His free hand wrapped around Lovino’s dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Lovi didn’t last long and cried out loudly as he came, grinding back onto his Master’s length. Antonio thrust up into him, going harder and deeper and no longer thinking about anything except his own pleasure. He gave one particularly hard thrust up into his body and breathed his name before spilling himself. They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting for breath, before Lovino weakly started to try to get to his feet.

“No. Stay.” Antonio’s arms tightened like a vice around him. “Stay here with me.” He wanted to keep him there until he fell asleep, he wanted to see his sweet concubine soft and relaxed and unguarded. He wanted to hold him and pretend that they were - and could be - more than just this.

“I - a-as you wish, Master,” Lovino mumbled, flopping down against his chest and letting those big, strong arms hold him in place where he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> My eyes and mind will never be the same again after the research I did for this.


End file.
